Changelog
Cumulative NQMod Changelog The combined changes are listed here. Changelists for individual mod version releases are listed on their sub-page (links in the version navigator). }} __TOC__ Civilizations ;America * Removed UU: B17 * UU Pioneer (replaces Settler): Has a combat value of 5 (not a Civilian unit). Cannot attack. Ignores terrain costs. Costs ~25% less Production. ;Assyria * Treasures of Nineveh (UA Remade): Gain a free Great Work of Writing, Art, or Music whenever you conquer an enemy city. Can only happen once per city. ** Note: This will yield a Great Work of Writing if you have an available slot. Lacking that, it will prefer Art second. Music is preferred last. If you don't have any slots available, you get nothing. * Royal Library - Filling the Great Work slot grants 15 XP to units (up from 10 XP). The first Royal Library you build gets a free Great Work of Writing ;Arabia * No changes ;Austria * Remake Diplomatic Marriage: Other Civilizations may not send Gold gifts to City States that have been your Ally for the last 5 turns. ;Aztec * Floating Garden - Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2). -20% Production cost (40 Production on Quick Speed). ;Babylon * Free Great Scientist now arrives at Philosophy (instead of Writing). ;Brazil * Pracinha - Now has Foreign Lands bonus (+20% Combat Strength in foreign territory). * Brazilwood Camp - Now available at Bronze Working (instead of Machinery). Provides +1 Production (instead of +2 Gold). Gains +2 Gold at Machinery and +2 Culture at Acoustics. ;Carthage * Phoenician Heritage - No longer requires Great General (can cross mountains from the beginning of the game). Now also makes your Cargo Ships immune to being plundered. * African Forest Elephant (UU): No longer has increased production cost (same as regular horseman). If attacking from higher elevation into a lower elevation tile (example: hills to flat land, or mountain to any non-mountain), gains +20% Combat Strength and knocks enemies back (like Polish Winged Hussar - i.e. if the enemy cannot be knocked back, deals 50% additional damage). ;China * Remake Art of War: Land units that start the turn on or adjacent to Great Generals get +1 movement that turn. ** Note: UA No longer provides +50% Great General points nor combat bonus from Great Generals. * Chu-ko-nu: Now uses regular Logistics promotion instead of unique one, preventing triple attack upgrade. ;Denmark * Norwegian Ski Infantry - removed (UU changed to Longship). * Longship - new UU for Denmark, replaces Trireme. Gets +2 movement (6 base) and transfers its movement to any embarked units under it at the start of turn. ;France * Updated UA "City of Light" - removed old effect and replaced with "In your Capital, whenever you build a World Wonder with any Great Work slots or a Guild, gain one free cultural Great Person that matches the type of slots or Guild." ** Note: You only get 1 free Great Person regardless of the total number of Great Work slots in the wonder. If built in the capital, this happens once for each Guild, and once each for the following 8 World Wonders: Great Library, Parthenon, Globe Theater, Sistine Chapel, Uffizi, Louvre, Broadway, Sydney Opera House. ** This will only give you a Great Person the first time you build each Guild. You can't gain multiple Great People by selling and rebuilding them or having them conquered and rebuilding them in your new Capital. ;Germany * Furor Teutonicus - Chance to convert increased to 100% (up from 67%). ;India * Population Growth: Unhappiness penalty for number of Cities removed. Reduction in Unhappiness from Population reduced to -20% (down from -50%). * War Elephant: No longer costs increased Production (compared to Chariot Archer). * Mughal Fort: Now provides +1 Defense per Citizen in the City (instead of flat +7). ;Indonesia * Spice Islanders - UA no longer requires cities to be on separate continents, but does require cities to be coastal. ** Note: Indonesian unique luxuries (Nutmeg, Cloves, and Pepper) no longer provide +2 Gold on the city tile. Players will no longer receive City State quests or We Love The King Day luxury requests for Nutmeg, Cloves, or Pepper. * Kris Swordsman - Evil Spirits and Enemy Blade promotions removed from the game. ;Iroquois * Longhouse - Now grants +10% Production like regular Workshop. * Fix Iroquois UA now works correctly with roads adjacent to forests/jungles. ;Japan * Removed UU: Zero * UB Dojo (replaces Barracks): Also provides +2 Science and grants units trained in the city +10% Combat Strength. ;Korea * UA now makes specialists give +1 Science (down from +2). Great person tile improvements remain unchanged at +2 Science. ;Maya * Pyramid: Gold maintenance cost reduced to 0 (down from 1). Science bonus reduced to +1 (down from +2). ;Mali * Start Bias: Avoid Tundra * UA Golden Hajj: +1 Gold from Mines. During Golden Ages, all tiles that produce at least 1 Gold also provide 1 Faith. * UU Skirmisher (replaces Composite Bowman): Ignores terrain costs. * UB Treasury (replaces Mint): Can be built everywhere. Also provides +2 Gold from Salt. When constructed, reveals a new source of Copper, Silver, Gold, or Salt on an appropriate unimproved tile within the City's borders (if possible). ;Morocco * Gateway To Africa - Now scales with era. Each trading partner will grant an additional +1 Gold / +1 Culture per era (3/1 ancient, 4/2 classical, 5/3 medieval, etc, per partner). ;Netherlands * Now receives a Wetlands start bias (only with NQMap v7.0 and up). * Dutch East India Company - Old UA replaced entirely: +1 Happiness per unique Luxury in the Empire and +1 Gold from Luxury resource tiles. ;Ottomans * No longer have a coastal start bias. * Replaced UA entirely - new UA is "Millets: Each city gets +1 Happiness for each Religion in that city with at least 1 Follower." * Sipahi - Now available at Gunpowder and costs 20% less Production to train. * Janissary - Costs 20% less Production to train. ;Poland * Solidarity - Old UA replaced with: Culture cost of adopting new Policies reduced by 20%. ** Note: The game rounds culture costs to the nearest 5, so it won't be exact. * Winged Hussar (UU): No longer has the Shock I promotion for free. ;Polynesia * Wayfinding (UA): Now also provides all embarked units with +1 movement and extra defense (like Songhai War Canoes). * Maori Warrior (UU): Now has 9 Combat Strength (up from 8). ; Portugal * Feitoria (UI): Now available at Compass (instead of Navigation). ;Songhai * Now has River start bias (instead of Avoid Tundra). * River Warlord (UA): No longer provides War Canoes promotion. Instead, now also allows units to ignore terrain costs while moving along or across rivers. ** Note: Still provides triple gold from pillaging barb camps and cities. ;Spain * Unique Ability now grants 100 gold per Natural Wonder discovered regardless of whether you found it first (down from 500 gold for first finder and 100 gold otherwise). * Conquistador - no longer a unique for Spain (moved to Exploration opener). * UB Plaza de Toros: Replaces Circus. Provides an additional +2 Culture and can also be constructed with an improved source of Cows. ;Sweden * Removed UUs: Hakkapeliitta & Carolean ** Note: If you get a Hakkapeliitta as a gift from a Military City State, it still buffed as follows: Now also receives +1 movement (5 total) and the Charge promotion for free (+33% Combat Strength vs wounded units). * UA Nobel Prize: +25% Great Person points in all cities. Gain Science whenever a Great Person is born. ** Formula: Bonus Science = 20 * Current Era (on Quick Speed) * UU Great Humanitarian (replaces Great Merchant): Trade Missions with City States earn 90 Influence (up from 30) and +25% more Gold than usual. * UB Falu Gruva (replaces Ironworks): National Wonder - In addition to the +8 Production of the Ironworks it replaces, Falu Gruva provides +8 Gold, +1 Production from hills worked by the City, and +4 Great Merchant points. Upon discovering Flight, it also provides +6 Tourism. Only Sweden may build it. ;Venice * Removed from the game. Combat ;Spoils of War * All civilizations now have the ability to gain tech from conquest identical to the old Assyrian UA (When a city is conquered, gain a free Technology already discovered by its owner. Gaining a city through a trade deal does not count, and it can only happen once per enemy city.). ** Exception: This never triggers on cities that were originally City States, regardless of who currently owns the city. ;Recapturing Cities * When a player recaptures a city originally settled by that player or that player's teammates, there is no longer population loss or razed buildings. ;Counter-Blockades * When your naval unit is as close or closer to a tile that would normally be blockaded by an enemy unit, the tile is not blockaded. ** Note: The naval unit cannot be docked in a city, it must be in the water too. ;Removed Unit Supply Limit * This means no Production penalty regardless of number of units. ;Interception damage * Interception damage is capped at 99, preventing one-shot from interception (you can still be killed by the unit you are attacking). ;City Resistance * After being conquered, Cities will be in Resistance half as long (i.e. 1 turn per 2 pop instead of 1 turn per pop). The game speed is also taken into account when calculating total number of turns (ex: 67% on Quick). Resistance Timers are as follows, rounded down: ** Quick Speed: 1 base turn + 1 additional turn per 3 Population ** Normal Speed: 1 turn per 2 Population ** Epic Speed: 1 turn per 1.33 Population (i.e. 3 turns per 4 pop) ** Marathon Speed:1 turn per 0.67 Population (i.e. 3 turns per 2 pop) ;Trade Units * When war is manually declared by a player against another (i.e. not through a defensive pact), if the defender has any trade routes to the attacker, those trade routes get cancelled and returned to the city instead of destroyed. This applies to all sides of a Defensive Pact DoW. ;Misc * Fix: Units with multiple attacks (Logistics promotion, etc) lose all remaining movement after the final attack (similar to how units with one attack lose all remaining movement after attacking). NOTE: This is not true if the unit is specifically allowed to move after attacking (example: Naval Melee or Mounted units). * Fix: Units with more current movement than max movement (ex: 3/2 or 5/4) which perform an action that removes all remaining movement now correctly have all movement removed instead of being left with 1 movement. This happened with China (move General away from unit) and Persia (turn after Golden Age ends), and affected movement such as crossing a river, entering rough terrain with a Chariot Archer, or moving adjacent to a city you were at war with. Units * Worker - Cost reduced by ~30% (from 47 Production down to 32 on Quick Speed). * Work Boat - Cost reduced by 40%. Now costs 20 Production on Quick speed (down from 33). * Archaeologist: Cost reduced to 50 (down from 134). Can be purchased with Gold now. * Great General - Base move speed increased to 4 (or 7 for Khans). * Hunnic Battering Ram - Now replaces Catapult (not Spearman). Still available at Bronze Working. * Trireme, Dromon, Longship, and Quinquereme moved to Optics (from Sailing). * Swordsman / Indonesian Kris Swordsman / Iroquois Mohawk Warrior (not Roman Legion) - Combat Strength increased to 15 (up from 14). * Frigate - Now 25 Ranged / 23 Defense STR (down from 28/25). ** Ship of the Line (England) - Now 30 Ranged / 25 Defense STR (down from 35/30). * Landsknechts - Now have 3 movement (up from 2). * Foreign Legions - Now get the Ambush Formation I promotion for free, and can move immediately after being purchased (like Landsknechts). * Infantry - Now requires Electronics (instead of Plastics). * Marine: Now has 75 Combat Strength (up from 65 Combat Strength). * Anti Tank Guns - Now has +200% vs Armored Units (up from +100%). * Helicopter Gunship: Now has +200% vs Armored Units (up from +100%) and the ability to move after attacking (like mounted). * Rocket Artillery - No longer requires Aluminum. * Stealth Bomber - Now requires 2 Aluminum (instead of 1). * Giant Death Robot - Now starts with Interception III Promotion, giving it Interception (50). * Atomic Bombs - Removed from the game. * Nuclear Missiles - Can no longer be purchased with Gold. * Mech Infantry - Moved to Advanced Ballistics. * Missile Cruiser - Now has the Indirect Fire promotion for free. ;Early Siege Units * Catapult, Roman Ballista, Trebuchet, and Cannon now have the Indirect Fire promotion for free (but not Korean Hwach'a, Assyrian Siege Tower, or Hunnic Battering Ram). ;Mounted Ranged * Chariot Archers, Hunnic Horse Archers, Indian War Elephants, Egyptian War Chariots, Mongolian Keshiks, and Arabian Camel Archers are all now considered Mounted Ranged Units (from Ranged Units). This new unit class is treated exactly the same as Mounted Units for all purposes except that they receive the promotion lines of Ranged Units. ;Naval Melee * All Naval Melee units can now move after attacking (like Mounted Units). This includes Galley, Trireme, Quinquereme, Caravel, Turtle Ship, Nau, Privateer, Sea Beggar, Ironclad, and Destroyer. ;Gunpowder Units *Road-Builders: Rifleman (and Mehal Sefari, Norwegian Ski Infantry, and Carolean), Great War Infantry (and Foreign Legion), Infantry (and Pracinha), Marine, and Mechanized Infantry now all have the ability to build Roads (similar to Roman Legion). They still cannot make Railroads. ;Paradropping Units * Paratroopers & XCom Squads are now "Paradropping Units" instead of "Gunpowder Units." These are identical for all purposes except that Paradropping Units are no longer eligible to receive the Blitz promotion. ;Armored Units * Landships, Tanks, Panzers (Germany), Modern Armor, and Giant Death Robots now have +40% vs Land units. Unit Promotions * Air Repair - Now needs an extra promotion before it's available, requiring Interception 3, Dogfighting 3, Siege 3, or Bombardment 3. * New Promotion - Ambush Formation: The Ambush I & II (each worth +33% vs Armored) and Formation I & II (each worth +33% vs Mounted) promotions have been merged. They are now one promotion line, available after Drill I or Shock I. So if you upgrade your units with Anti-Mounted promotions, they will still be applicable later in the game vs Armored units. Great People * Great People Meters - Great Scientists, Great Engineers, and Great Merchants are all now on their own separate Great People meters (instead of belonging to the same meter). * Great Scientist - Bulb amount is now set as previous 8 turns of Science from turn of birth (instead of current turn). This means the amount of Science you would get from the bulb is fixed when the Scientist spawns and never increases. * Great Engineer - Amount of hammers from Hurry Production reduced significantly. Equation changed from (200 + (20 * city pop)) to (50 + (24 * city pop)). This amount is doubled when used to Hurry spaceship parts (via the Spaceflight Pioneers tenet in Order ideology). * Great General Points - Barbarians and City States no longer give you Great General points. They still give you XP (and it is still capped at 30). * Fix Great Musicians: Tourism blast is no longer affect twice by game speed modifiers. This means on Quick Speed they are no longer double penalized, and are now slightly stronger. * "Free" Great People - All instances of "free" Great People (including Great Prophets) are now actually free regardless of whether they are from policies, wonders, or traits. They will not increase the counter. NOTE: Maya Great People are NOT labeled as "free" so they still count. * Great Engineers, Great Merchants (and Great Humanitarians), Great Scientists, and Great Prophets all now have base move speed of 4 (up from 2). * Civilizations may no longer gift Great People to each other. Technologies * Compass - Units now also receive +1 movement while embarked. * Archaeology - No longer requires Architecture. * Sailing no longer requires Pottery and moved to column 1, cost reduced to match. * Optics moved to Ancient technology, column 2, cost reduced to match. * Rifling - No longer requires Economics technology. * Mobile Tactics - Removed from the game. Mech Infantry moved to Advanced Ballistics. Particle Physics no longer requires Mobile Tactics. Buildings * Shrine: Gold maintenance cost reduced to 0 (down from 1). * Granary: Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2). No longer provides +1 Food from Bananas or Deer. -20% Production cost (32 Production on Quick Speed). * New Hunting Lodge (Archery tech): +1 Food in the City and +1 Food from Deer and Bison. Allows sending food trade routes (like Granary). Same Production cost as the Granary (32 Production on Quick Speed). * Watermill: Now provides +1 base Food (down from +2) but costs only 1 Gold (down from 2). -20% Production cost (40 Production on Quick Speed). * Harbor: Now provides +1 production from Fishing Boats. * Caravansary: Removed from the game. Effect rolled into the Market. * Market (and Arabian Bazaar): Now also extends Caravan max distance by 50% and provides +2 Gold for Trade Routes that connect to another Civ (all of what Caravansary used to do). * Courthouse: Production cost reduced by 50% (33 Production on Quick Speed). * University (and Siamese Wat): Science bonus reduced to +20% (down from +33%). Science from Jungles reduced to +1 (down from +2). Scientist specialist slots reduced to 1 (down from 2). * Observatory: Can be built anywhere (instead of requiring adjacent mountain). Now provides +3 flat Science (instead of +50% Science). Also provides +1 Science for Tundra tiles and +4 Science for Mountain tiles (must work tile for the bonus). Does not affect mountain Natural Wonders. * Research Lab: Changed to +4 Flat Science, +40% Science (reduced from +50%), and 2 Scientist slots (up from 1 slot). * Zoo: +3 Happiness (up from +2). * Stadium: +4 Happiness (up from +2). * Constabulary: Now also provides +1 Happiness. * Police Station: Now also provides +2 Happiness. * Stone Works: Can now be built in Cities founded on Plains as well. * Windmills: Can be built everywhere now (not just flatland). * Mint: Now works with Copper as well (in addition to Gold and Silver). * Garden (and Indonesian Candi): Now requires Drama & Poetry (instead of Theology). * Amphitheater: Flat Culture increased to +2 (from +1). * Museum: Flat Culture increased to +2 (from +1). Now provides an additional +15% Culture to the City. Now requires Amphitheater to be built (instead of Opera House). * Broadcast Tower: Flat Culture increased to +2 (from +1). Now provides +10% Culture to the City (down from +33%). Now requires Opera House to be built (instead of Museum). National Wonders * National College: Science reduced to +2 (down from +3). * Oxford University: No longer provides any flat Science (down from +3). * East India Trade Company: Now grants +1 Trade Route and +25% Gold in the city. * National Intelligence Agency: Now requires Constabularies in all cities instead of Police Stations. World Wonders * Great Library: Science reduced to +2 (down from +3). * Stonehenge - Now provides +3 Faith per turn (down from +5) but also grants 100 Faith on Quick Speed when built. Now also provides +25% border growth in all cities (old Angkor Wat bonus). * Pyramids - Now provides 3 Workers (up from 2). Note the general worker speed changes as well * Hanging Gardens - Now also provides +1 Great Engineer point. * Great Lighthouse - Now also provides +1 Gold from all water tiles in the city and a free Great Admiral appears. * Oracle: No longer provides any Great Scientist points (down from +1). * Great Wall: Old movement inhibiting effect removed. Grants Free Walls in the city in which it is built, also grants Watch Tower (+5 Defense, +50 HP) in every city you have at the time that it is built. Never goes obsolete. * Fix Great Mosque of Djenne: Fixed a bug where Great Mosque of Djenne was also giving an extra Spread Religion charge to Great Prophets purchased in the city. * Angkor Wat: Remade - Now provides +8 Science, +3 Culture, and +1 Great Engineer point. Moved to Theology. Hammer cost reduced to 201 (down from 268) on Quick speed to match other wonders in that Tech. * Notre Dame: Now grants +1 Great Artist point (instead of +1 Great Merchant point). * Leaning Tower of Pisa: No longer provides a free Great Person. * Porcelain Tower: Changed to "Requires Rationalism. A Great Scientist appears. +1 Science from all Luxury resource tiles worked by this city." * Big Ben - Gold purchasing discount reduced to -12% (from -15%). * Hubble Space Telescope ** No longer provides any free Great Scientists. ** Now provides a free Recycling Center (instead of a free Spaceship Factory) in the city in which it is built. ** Bonus to Spaceship Part construction increased to +200% (up from +25%). ** Now provides +10 flat science boost in the city in which it is built. ** Now provides +3 Great Scientist points per turn (up from +1). Social Policies ''-Editors Note: This section's changes still need to be compiled. Most policies have large changes, see the Social Policies page for the full effects.'' This subsection on the changelog is incomplete at this time. * TRADITION (No changes from V11->V12) Except: **Legalism: No longer provides +2 Culture from the Palace. * LIBERTY (No changes from V11->V12) * HONOR * Military Caste: Happiness from Courthouses reduced to +1 (down from +2). * Military Tradition: Food, Production, and Gold from Courthouses reduced to +3 (down from +4). * PIETY * Religious Tolerance: Science from Grand Temple reduced to +20% (down from +25%). * Theocracy: Gold from Grand Temple reduced to +33% (down from +50%). * Finisher: Production from Grand Temple reduced to +2 (down from +4). * PATRONAGE (No changes from V11->V12) * AESTHETICS * Flourishing of the Arts: No longer provides +1 Tourism from Great Works or World Wonders. Now also provides double theming bonuses. * Fine Arts: Bonus Tourism from buildings reduced to +10% (down from +25%). * Finisher: No longer provides +100% Production towards Archaeologists. No longer doubles theming bonuses. * COMMERCE (No changes from V11->V12) * EXPLORATION (No changes from V11->V12) * RATIONALISM (No changes from V11->V12) Ideologies * First adopter of an Ideology only gets 1 free tenet (down from 2 free tenets). This means both the first and the second adopters of an ideology get exactly 1 free Tenet, and all other adopters get nothing. * Triggering Ideology - Now requires a Factory in every city (instead of exactly 3) and you must build the Center For Progress national wonder (new - does nothing except enable an Ideology). ** NOTE: You can still also get an Ideology by simply entering the Modern Era. * Yes, this means OCC only needs 1 Factory. Yes, this means 9 cities needs 9 Factories. * When you switch Ideologies, you only lose 1 Tenet (instead of 2). ;AUTOCRACY (Tier 1) * Elite Forces: All Military Units have +10% increased Combat Strength and gain an extra 10 HP when healing. * Gunboat Diplomacy: Gain 50 Influence when you tribute Gold from a City State (instead of losing Influence). Tributing City States no longer terminates quests. * Futurism: Gain 250 Tourism (on Quick Speed) with all known Civilizations whenever a Great Writer, Great Artist, or Great Musician is born. ** Updated tooltip to shorten it to prevent overflow of screen without toolbar. Also creates the "global Tourism" keyphrase which means with all civilizations. * Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. * Industrial Espionage: +2 Spies and Spies steal technology twice as fast. * Client States: Puppeted Cities do not increase Science costs and allow purchasing as if they were annexed. * Jingoism: +15% Attack Strength in foreign territory during Golden Ages, and they last 25% longer. * Third Alternative: Starts or extends a Golden Age for 8 turns (on Quick Speed). Doubles all strategic resources. ; AUTOCRACY (Tier 2) * Mobilization: Gold cost to purchase, upgrade, and maintain Military Units reduced by 25%. * United Front: +25% Combat Strength for Land and Naval Units near City States that are friendly, allied or can be liberated. * War Hero: Gain a free Great Artist with every Great General, and a free Great General appears. * Fascism: +15 Global Happiness in the Empire. * Total War: +25% Production when building Military Units and new Military Units start with +15 Experience. ; AUTOCRACY (Tier 3) * Lightning Warfare: Land Military Units gain +1 Movement and ignore Zone of Control. * Partisans: +50% chance to succeed at City State coups. (Example: If coup chance is 24%, this tenet increases it to 74%) * Cult of Personality: Gain up to +100% Tourism depending on your military strength (Soldiers) relative to other Civilizations. * Police State: Barracks, Armories, Military Academies, and Courthouses each provide +2 Happiness. ; AUTOCRACY (Ideology Wonder) * Volkshalle: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +6 Happiness. Golden Ages last 25% longer. ; FREEDOM (Tier 1) * Economic Union: Gold Gifts and Trade Missions with City States provide 30% more Influence. * Liberalism: Gain 200 Science (on Quick Speed) whenever a Great Person is born. * Consumerism: Trade Missions (Great Merchants) provide 50% of Gold gained as Tourism with all known Civilizations. ** Tooltip updated to "global Tourism" (similar to Futurism). * Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. * Covert Action: +2 Spies and doubles both chance of rigging election in City-States and Influence change from doing so. * Volunteer Army: Military Land Units in friendly territory gain +25 additional HP when healing. * Free Trade: +8% Gold in all Cities for each City State trading partner in the Empire. * Civil Society: Specialists consume half the normal amount of Food. ; FREEDOM (Tier 2) * Voice of Democracy: Gain 8 Influence with every known City State whenever a Great Person is born. * Free Market: 12% of the Empire's Gold income each turn is converted to bonus Science. * Avante Garde: +2 Culture and +2 Tourism from each Great Work and World Wonder. * New Deal: Moved to T2. Great Person tile improvements each provide +1 Production, +1 Culture, +1 Gold, +1 Science, and +1 Happiness. * Universal Suffrage: +20% Great People points in all Cities. ; FREEDOM (Tier 3) * Capitalism: Moved to T3. Specialists provide +1 Production and produce half the normal amount of Unhappiness. * Treaty Organization: City State Friends will no longer declare war on you in support of their Ally. * Space Procurements: Allows the purchase of Spaceship Parts with Gold. * Media Culture: Amphitheaters, Opera Houses, Museums, and Broadcast Towers each increase City Tourism output by 15%. ; FREEDOM (Ideology Wonder) * Statue of Liberty: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +5 Population and +5 Happiness. ; ORDER (Tier 1) * Academy of Sciences: Each City increases Science costs of Technologies by 4% (instead of 5%). * Collectivization: (Remake) +1 Food from Farms and Terrace Farms. * Red Army: Moved from T3 to T1. +12% Combat Strength for Gunpowder Units adjacent to another Gunpowder Unit. * Utopianism: +6 Tourism in each City. * Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. * Double Agents: +2 Spies and Spies are twice as likely to kill enemy Spies when stationed in your Cities. * Collectivization: +3 Food and +1 Happiness in each City. * Iron Curtain: +4 Production from Internal Trade Routes. * Five Year Plan: +1 Production from each Mine and Quarry. +4 Production from each Manufactory. ; ORDER (Tier 2) * Patriotic War: Remade as T2 with the following effect: +33% Production towards Gunpowder units.. * Party Leadership: Moved from T3 to T2. +3 Happiness per City. * Workers' Faculties: +2 Science from Workshops, Factories, Solar Plants, Nuclear Plants, and Spaceship Factories. * Socialist Realism: +50% Tourism to Civilizations with less Happiness. * Communism: Reduces Unhappiness from Ideology pressure by 75%. ; ORDER (Tier 3) * Cultural Revolution: The Empire gains bonus % for Great Musician points equal to its Production output. * Spaceflight Pioneers: Reverted to vanilla effect: May finish Spaceship parts with Great Engineers. A Great Engineer and a Great Scientist appear outside the Capital. * Satellite States: Moved from T2 to T3 and remade. Now has the following effect: +4% Food and Production in all Cities for each Courthouse in the Empire. * Ministry of Railways: Moved from T2 to T3. Now provides +25% Production (up from +10%) and +3 Happiness (up from +1) from Railroad connections. ; ORDER (Ideology Wonder) * Kremlin: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +1 Happiness from Workshops, Factories, Solar Plants, and Nuclear Plants. Great Works *Theming Bonuses: waived civ requirement for all Wonder Theming Bonuses that required civs other than the owner or different civs (they can now be fulfilled by the owning civ alone). Religion * Religious Beliefs have been completely updated (see Religion) * Added an option you can toggle in game setup screen that allow all players to found Religions (capped when required Beliefs for Founding run out - usually 8 religions). ** Note: This may mean in rare cases some Religions founded particularly late cannot be Enhanced, especially if Byzantium is in the game. * Fix: Fixed a bug where number of religions that can be founded decreases by 1 after killing a player that founded a religion (even though the total had already decreased by 1 for them founding it to begin with). * The AI will now appropriately value and potentially select the new religious beliefs Religious Settlements, Deus Vult, and Dharma. ;Faith Purchasing * Costs to purchase with Faith no longer increase as you advance Eras. * Faith purchase costs are now rounded down to the nearest 5 (instead of nearest 10). * Universities, Public Schools, and Research Labs Faith cost increased by ~30%. * Inquisitors cost reduced by 40% and now has 4 movement. ; Pantheons * All Pantheons are now founded at 15 Faith on Quick Speed. The cost to found a Pantheon no longer increases when other players found their own Pantheons (but if they do it faster, you'll still lose access to that Pantheon, the same as how Religious Beliefs become inaccessible for your Religion if someone else founds theirs first same turn). ;Great Prophets * No longer RNG-based, 100% chance to spawn once Faith requirement met. Base cost increased - equation is now All Great Prophets now cost ~66 more Faith than normal (equation went from 200+100 per prophet to 300+100 per prophet), which means first Prophet spawns at 200 Faith (up from 134). Spawning a Great Prophet now reduces your Faith by the amount it cost instead of removing all of your Faith. Costs rounded to the lowest 10 (i.e 200 instead of 201). Diplomacy * Research Agreements - Removed from the game. * Embassy - Now available to trade from the start of the game. * Open Borders - Now available to trade from the start of the game. World Congress/United Nations * World Congress / United Nations will now meet more frequently (~2/3 of normal time required, which means you will have +50% more voting sessions in a game). * Scholars In Residence - Removed from the game. * World Ideology - Ideological pressure applied to other civs reduced to 1 (down from 2). * World's Fair - Now scales with game speed and duration reduced by 10%. It now lasts for 12 turns (on Quick Speed). Ancient Ruins/Barbarians * Barb Camp Ruins - Removed from the game. * Map Ruins - Now reveal ALL terrain and any barbarian camps within 5 tiles of the ruin. * Culture Ruins: Now can only appear on turn 12 or later. * Barbarian Camps - Notifications of barbarian camps that spawn in the fog of war are now delivered to all civs from the beginning of the game by default (instead of needing to open Honor). Terrain and Tile Improvements * Fix: Replacing a pillaged improvement on a tile now correctly gives yields for that tile. It previously was bugged and gave no yields and could no longer be repaired (players did this a lot with pillaged Citadels after a war). * Marsh Chop: Now takes 2 turns (on Quick Speed) and provides the same as a Forest Chop except as Food instead of Production. * Jungle Chop: Now takes 2 turns (on Quick Speed) provides the same as a Forest Chop except ½ as Food and ½ as Production. * Worker Speed: All improvements now take a maximum of 4 turns to build (on Quick Speed). If chopping is required it adds 2 turns max (which is how much full chop costs). The following improvements have been affected: Farm, Mine, Trading Post, Camp, Pasture, Quarry, Lumber Mill, Fort, Oil Well, Brazilwood Camp, Polder, Terrace Farm, Moai, Kasbah, Feitoria, Chateau. ** v12.2: Changed so that having +25% Worker Improvement Speed (either Citizenship or Pyramids) now reduces build time of improvements that take 4 turns to 3 turns, and having +50% (both of them) now reduces chop time from 2 turns to 1 turn. Previously it was opposite. * Customs House: Now receives +4 Gold at Economics (up from +1). * Iron - Revealed at Mining tech (instead of Bronze Working). ; Plantations * Citrus, Cocoa, Sugar, Spices, Wine: Now provides +1 Food (in addition to +1 Gold). * Cotton: Now provides +1 Production (in addition to +1 Gold). * Dyes, Silk: Now provides +1 Culture (in addition to +1 Gold). * Incense: Now provides +2 Faith (in addition to +1 Gold). * Bananas: No longer removes 1 Production from the resulting plains when the jungle is chopped. ; Camps * Furs, Truffles, Ivory: Now provides +1 Food (in addition to +1 Gold). ; Fishing Boats * All Fishing Boats now also provide +1 Production. * Pearls: Now provides +1 Culture (in addition to +1 Gold). * Manufactory: Now provides +5 Production (up from +4 Production). Natural Wonders and Terrain * Barringer Crater - Now also provides +2 Production. * El Dorado - Now grants 75 Gold to the first finder (down from 500) and appears as often as Cerro de Potosi. Yields changed to +4 Culture and +4 Gold (from +5 Culture). * Fountain of Youth - Happiness reduced to +6 from +10, now appears as often as Cerro de Potosi. * Grand Mesa - Now also provides +2 Food. * Krakatoa - Now also provides +1 Food, unworkable spawn locations fixed. * Old Faithful - Science boost increased to +4 (up from +2). * Mt. Fuji and Sri Pada can now appear on the main continent, not just islands. * Lakes are now defined as 5 tiles or less of Water. 6 tiles or more become an inland sea and are eligible for sea resources and coastal buildings/cargo ships from adjacent cities. * Lake base yield increased to 3 Food (up from 2 Food). * Flatland cities now have minimum Food increased to 3 (up from 2). This means if the tile would produce less than 3 Food, it still produces 3 Food anyway. * Flatland Settle minimum yield = 3 Food + 1 Production * Hill Settle minimum yield = 2 Food + 2 Production Gameplay * Re-enabled the bug whereby you can reset the turn timer by automating a unit. * Unemployed Citizens renamed to "Laborers" and now provide +2 Production (up from +1). They still do not count as Specialists for any purposes. * Fix Trade Route duration now scales with game speed. On Quick Speed, Trade Routes now take on average ⅔ of the duration they would on Standard (ex: 20 turns instead of 30, or 18 turns instead of 27, etc). ;AI Gimps * Added various game options that stop the AI from doing things the players may find annoying. * Added option to toggle off the "Expanding too aggressively" modifier for number of Cities. ;Multiplayer Lobby * Enable relative turn timers: Added option to reduce relative turn time. ** The way this works is that the number you choose for Turn Timer length becomes a % multiplier for the "extra time" each turn is allotted (there is a base turn time that is never affected). So for example, picking "50" would make the extra time be half (50%) of its normal, and picking "100" would make it be unmodified (100%), and picking "150" would make turn timers have 50% extra time (150% total). * Randomized Player Activation: When turned on in Simultaneous multiplayer, this randomizes the order in which players process their between-turn actions. This means that if two players finish a Wonder on the same turn, it is random who will get the wonder instead of going to the highest slot. * Alternate Score Calculations: This option unfortunately has a bug and does not work. Please do not enable it. :) ;We Love The King Day *Fix The amount of time that should pass before a City demands a resource now scales with game speed. On Quick Speed, the Capital will demand a resource ~32 turns after founding (down from ~45), and other Cities will demand a resource ~16 turns after founding (down from ~20). *Cities will now switch their desired Resource (if possible) if it goes unfulfilled for 24 turns (on Quick Speed). *Duration of WLTKD reduced by 10% and now scales based on game speed. Now it will last for 12 turns (on Quick Speed). ;City States * Fix: Keeping a spy in an allied City State will now properly decrease the chances of enemy coup success. * Coups now use actual behind-the-scenes influence with city state for formulas, not current influence. This means declaring war doesn't lock someone's coup chance down to 0%. * After a Coup, opponent's Influence is reduced to 0. ** Fixed a bug whereby when a coup was successful in a City State, ALL other players' Influence would be reduced to 0. Now 3rd party influence will only be reduced by 20. * When a city state is liberated, units are no longer pushed out of its borders. UI * Radaring - Removed from the game. You can no longer use civilian unit pathing to scout for red circles where enemy units are in the fog of war. * Text "NQMod v##.#" appears at top of lobby (#'s will show what version you have). * Advanced Setup single player list sorted alphabetically by civ instead of leader (ex: "America - Washington" instead of "Washington - America"). * National Wonders: Now labeled as such in the tooltip (to prevent confusion with World Wonders). * Ancient Ruins: Culture and Faith ruins will now also show/log a message, just like Gold ruins. * Culture Decimals: Made a few UI screens (e.g. economy overview) compatible with hundredth-level culture tracking. Anything else would break EUI compatibility or force all players to use EUI. * The UI will now properly display a city's ranged strength when attacking instead of its melee strength. * While at war with a City State, the influence tooltip now shows you what your Influence would be if you were at peace. * Added new Streamer Panel UI element which can be toggled on and off via a new button next to the Minimap. This panel displays your current Policies and Religious Beliefs on a solid bar at the bottom of the screen. * Fixed multiple bugs with the UI showing the wrong amount of turns it would take for an improvement to be built, both total and remaining turns. * UI now alerts you whenever any City grows in population (not just Cities of 5 or less pop). * In multiplayer games, all players will now automatically send a message at game start to all chat with their version. * Added new or updated art for Mansa Musa, Mali Skirmisher, Mali Treasury, Danish Longship, American Pioneer, Great Wall Watch Tower, Aesthetics Conservatory, Aesthetics Gallery, and Commerce Grand Bazaar. Category:Changelog